A Compromising Situation
by leosldy
Summary: Season Two. After the girls and Leo save a tiny providence from evil, a situation arises which will test Piper and Leo. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

A Compromising Situation

Chapter One

He was torn. Part of him knew he had no choice. "They" had told him this latest demon disturbance would require the help of the Charmed Ones. The Charmed Ones he thought again, or one particular Charmed One. Piper Halliwell, the middle sister with the power to freeze time. He wished he had that power now. Freeze time so he wouldn't have to see her. It had been quite awhile since their last meeting or parting might be a better word. They had agreed to limit their contact with each other. In fact, he thought a new Whitelighter would have been assigned to them by now. Guess the Powers that Be weren't in a big hurry which left him in the position he was presently in. Going to see the woman he loved. Not only did he have to see her, he had to ask her and her sisters for their help. He knew once he informed the sisters of the situation they would be more than eager to help or at least he hoped that was the case.

Orbing outside behind a large oak tree close to the manor his heart gave a lurch. In the front yard stood Piper and Dan, the man she had started seeing when they realized things between them would be near impossible. He knew he should be happy she found someone. Someone who was normal to fit in that normal life she so cherished. Even though he was an angel, Leo could not be that big a man in his heart. It hurt to see her with someone else and to know they would never be together again. Another part of him was angry that Piper had given up so quickly on their relationship. He would have given it everything he had to try and make things work. Piper was obviously not of the same mind and the pain of knowing she did not love him enough to try tore at his already bruised heart.

Swallowing hard, he witnessed Dan bending down giving Piper a long, deep kiss. Even harder was to watch her return the kiss with as much passion. Unable to bear the scene playing out before him he closed his eyes keeping his turbulent emotions at bay. Turning on his heels he made his way to the back of the manor, concentrating on the problem at hand.

Piper let herself enjoy Dan's kiss. It was nice to be with a good guy. A normal one and for Piper that was quite a feat. If she didn't feel the overwhelming passion she did with a certain Whitelighter, she let it slide. Nothing was perfect. She desperately wanted some kind of normalcy in her life and Dan fit that to a tee. It would work for her. She'd make it work.

"So, you going to miss me?" Dan asked after he pulled back from the kiss.

"Of course. Two weeks is a long time."

"You could still come with me."

She smiled at the hope in his tone, but shook her head. "We've been over this. I can't leave the club."

"I know, but you can't blame a guy for trying. Well, I better get going or I'll miss my plane." He leaned down and gave her one more kiss. "Miss me."

"I will, have a safe flight." She watched as he got in his car and waved him off.

Prue and Phoebe sat at the kitchen table each lost in their own thoughts. Had the two compared those thoughts they would have been surprised at the similarity of them. Both were unhappy with their life. Not the witchy part, but the other parts. Prue was no longer happy at Bucklands, hadn't been since new owners had taken over. Her relationship with Jack was not really something she wanted to seriously pursue. The relationship was not the one and if she was honest with herself she knew she still had not gotten over Andy's death. Changes needed to be made, and she just needed to take that first step.

Across the table her sister was mulling over basically the same thoughts. Although Phoebe had no job or significant other, she wanted to change both. In fact, she had been seriously considering going back to school. There were a few careers out there she wanted to investigate. Who knows, maybe if she went back to college it would expand her social circle thus taking care of her lack of guy problem. The two were abruptly brought out of their musings by the sight of blue and white lights. Instantly Leo appeared just inside the doorway.

"Whoa." Yelped a startled Phoebe, while her older sister eyed the Whitelighter with concern. They hadn't seen Leo in months which meant something was seriously up.

"Sorry." Leo apologized when he realized he surprised them.

"It's okay Leo, it's just been awhile." Prue replied back, with a knowing tone. She knew the real reason they had not seen him was because of Piper or rather the relationship between her middle sister and their guardian angel.

A small smile filled the handsome Whitelighter's face. "I know. It's good to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances."

Prue nodded her head. "What's up?"

"Demonic problems would be my guess." Phoebe chirped in.

"I'm afraid so and it's big. Something only the Charmed Ones can handle at least that's the hope."

Piper opened the front door and entered the manor. She stopped cold at the sound of voices. Actually one voice made her stomach tighten. A soft, deep voice she hadn't heard in a long time and it sent involuntary warm shivers through her body. "Leo" she breathed quietly. His name reverberated in her head. Taking in a deep breath, she prepared herself and marched into the kitchen.

Leo stopped talking the moment she entered. At first they just stared at each other. It had been so long. She looked wonderful of course. Her long dark hair fell in silky, straight lines down her back and her eyes full of life. His arms ached to hold her. Never had he wanted anything more in his life than Piper Halliwell, but it wasn't meant to be. There were too many obstacles, or at least that is what she kept telling him. Besides she had fallen in love with someone else and she was happy.

She thought she'd prepared herself for see him again, but she was wrong. The moment her eyes fell on him, her heart did a little flip flop. Gazing into those warm green eyes, it was almost too much for her to bear. Those same incredible eyes which at one time looked at her in love. His hair was a bit longer and it stuck up as if he had just run a restless hand through it. She had an overwhelming urge to run her own fingers through it. 'Okay Piper, pull yourself together.' She ordered herself. She did not want him to know how much the sight of him was affecting her.

Retreating behind a mask of indifference she entered fully into the room. "What's going on?" She asked her sisters ignoring Leo for the moment. If her siblings noted her unease they were tactful enough not to mention it.

"Demonic issues, what else." Phoebe quipped.

"Yeah, Leo was about to fill us in." Continued Prue.

When Leo felt Piper put up a wall between them he did the same. This was business not personal. "This particular demonic issue is different on different levels." When the girls just stared at him confused, he elaborated. "For one thing it's not happening in San Francisco. It's happening in the Middle East."

"Wait, like in where America is fighting Middle East?" Asked Prue with not a little worry.

"No, no. It's a tiny piece of land well north of there. Actually not many people know of it. It's protected by low level magic. The governor and its people all possess just minor magical abilities. Demons have pretty much left it alone because it is so tiny and not significant."

"Until now." Piper finally spoke.

"Right. Now they have been under constant attacks. People are in constant fear. Most have only the simplest of magic to defend themselves. They are being hunted down and killed and the governor is at a loss on how to stop it. They need help. Powerful help."

Phoebe warming up to the idea grinned. "You mean our help."

"Yes. 'They' think the Power of Three might be the only chance to save the providence."

"We appreciated the confidence Leo, but that's a pretty far away. What about our jobs. I'm assuming this could take more than a day or two."

"I know it's a lot to ask Prue. But it might be their only chance to survive."

Piper began pacing. "I can't leave the club. My assistant is good, but I don't know how I feel about her taking over for any length of time. We can't just abandon that part of our lives."

Prue agreed. "Yeah, I don't imagine the new owners of Bucklands would be too please if I left right now."

Phoebe was appalled at what she was hearing. "What? Are you two listening to yourselves? You can't seriously think of not going?"

"Phoebe."

"No Piper. I can't believe the two of you are considering not helping. Didn't you hear what Leo said? People are dying. Not just one or two but a lot."

"We understand that Pheebs, but Piper and I have responsibilities here as well."

Seeing that this could escalate into a full blown argument Leo's natural peacemaker mode kicked in. "Listen, why don't the three of you sit down and discuss this calmly over the next day. When you've made your decision give me a call." Not that he wanted to influence their decision he did however need to make sure they understood how dire the situation was. "Just remember, a lot of people's lives are hanging in the balance so deicide wisely."

"Gee thanks Leo, no pressure there." Pure replied with sarcasm.

Leo glanced over at Piper. She had not made eye contact with him since the initial meeting. He willed her to do so now, but she presented him with her back as she walked out of the room. Leo caught up with her in the living room.

"Piper wait."

She didn't want to wait, she didn't want to talk to him but obviously he had other plans. "Please Piper, will you just talk to me."

Coming up short, she swiveled on her heels, crossed her arms in front and faced him. Observing her stance he realized he had interrupted her mood correctly.

"Listen Piper, I know you're not happy with the possibility of working with me again. I'm sorry, I know I told you I'd stay out of your life and I meant it. I told 'Them' to assign you a new Whitelighter. I don't know why they haven't yet." When she continued to stand there mute, he continued. "I don't want your personal feelings about me to get in the way of your decision. Too many innocents are at stake. I promise to keep this completely on a professional level."

She fumed at his words. How dare he think she would let her personal feelings effect her decision. She could be just as professional, although he was much better at it, at least in her mind. "Yeah, well you're really good at that."

His brows dipped into a frown. "What do you want from me? I'm just trying to make the best out of the situation."

She was being unfair, she knew it, but she also couldn't seem to help herself. Too many feelings churned up inside her when she was with him. Emotions she wanted to bury because it hurt too much. Yes she had started a new life with Dan, however whenever Leo was around it made her face something she would never openly admit. Leo made her feel and Dan did not. At least not to the same degree and it made her angry.

"There's no way to make the best of this. Every time I think I can get some normalcy in my life something like this happens."

Leo was almost beyond frustrated. How many times did he have to hear about her wanting a normal life? He understood, he really did, but he also knew she would never get it unless she turned her back on her destiny. Using all his calming techniques he brought himself back on even ground.

"Believe it or not Piper I get it. You want a normal life. You want Dan in your life, not me. I tried to avoid this assignment because of what you wanted. I couldn't, I'm sorry. The best I can do is guide you through this as quickly and successfully as possible then get out of your life."

"Fine." She stated with a lot less ire. Realizing this was not Leo's fault and the Whitelighter was only trying to do his job. It was just difficult working with him, being close to him and dealing with all the emotions that went along with it.

When he realized that was all he was going to get from her he replied with his own, "Fine." And orbed out.

The moment he was gone, Piper let her eyes go to the space he vacated. Why was it still so hard to be in the same room with him? You would think after all this time and her having Dan in her life it would be easier. Her younger sister's voice broke through her thoughts as she and Prue joined her in the living room.

"Okay, so let's discuss what we plan to do. My vote is to go and help."

Prue smiled. "Yeah, we got that. But you have to understand it's harder for Piper and me to just pick up and go."

"But its innocents we're talking about. Isn't that always first priority?"

"Don't you think we realize that Pheebs. But I also have a business to think about. A business that pays the bills and is very important to me."

"But Piper being a Charmed One and helping others should be the most important thing. It's what makes us special. Can both of you sit there and do nothing knowing there are people out there that need us. I know I can't."

Prue and Piper looked at each other. Their baby sister was right, no matter how much they wanted her not to be.

Rolling her eyes, Prue said, "Don't you just hate it when she's right."

"Irritating, isn't it." Agreed Piper, while Phoebe's face broke into a huge grin.

"So we're going right?"

"Yes, we're going." The eldest Halliwell decreed. "But you have to give us some time to get things in order. We need at least a day."

With the heat of the discussion over with and a decision made, Prue and Phoebe noticed how quiet Piper had become.

"You okay honey?"

Piper's mind had been elsewhere and she jumped at Prue's question. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just making some mental notes before we leave." Luckily her sisters seemed satisfied with her excuse and didn't pry, for if they had they would have discovered an entirely different reason for her distant thoughts. Thoughts that had nothing to do with the club or leaving, but everything to do with spending time with their Whitelighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** In my hurry to get the first chapter out I neglected to put in my disclaimer. I do not own any of the Charmed Characters, only the new ones which are of my own making. The Charmed Characters as always belong to the Powers That Be in TV Land.

**A/N**: Big Thanks go out to my loyal fans who always are there and keep my writing. You make it all worth it! **HollyShadow, fourevercharmed, heather 1021, halli-halliwell, LeoPiper-forever, drewfuller is the best and vesatilecutie.**

Chapter Two

The following day the two older sisters went through the motions of putting their non magical lives in order before they left. This left contacting Leo about their decision up to Phoebe.

"Leo! Leo!" She summoned.

Instantly bright orbs filled the room. "Hi Phoebe, I take it you and your sisters came to a decision."

"Yep, we're going."

"That's great! I knew you'd never let innocents down. So when can we leave?"

"Well, Prue and Piper are taking care of last minute details. How about early evening?"

"Good. I'll be back later and I'll orb us all over there."

Phoebe's eyes brightened. "Really? Orb? That is so cool." She'd never orbed before and was looking forward to the experience.

"Normally I'm not supposed to, but these are special circumstances so 'They' are allowing it."

"Works for me. We'll see you later."

At 5:00 the three sisters stood in the middle of the attic, each with a small travel bag in hand. It took Phoebe quite a while to narrow her wardrobe down enough to fit in the small bag.

Leo orbed in soon after. "Everybody ready?"

"I guess." Prue answered and Leo heard the uneasiness in her voice.

"Don't worry Prue there's nothing to it." He spared a quick glance in Piper's direction, but as always her eyes avoided his. Positioning himself behind them, he touched their shoulders and concentrated. Immediately the attic was empty.

They reappeared on a sandy hillside just outside the providence borders. A large house sat off in the distance. Smaller homes and buildings dotted the landscape surrounding the larger one. They spotted people milling around despite the sun's hot rays. The girls took it all in since none of them had ever been to a place quite like this.

"The governor lives in the big house. That's where we'll be staying. He knows all about magic and you. He has a slight gift, nothing powerful, but you needed fear exposure here. You ready?"

Totally fascinated, Prue smiled. "Let's get to it."

The closer they got to the house the more interesting things they saw. Some people dressed in similar clothing to their own, while others wore garments native to their culture. Many eyes looked over the foursome with avid curiosity and the sisters sent tentative smiles in return. Leo led them to the entrance of the governor's home. The inner courtyard was full of lush greenery and colorful flowers. Here the number of people strolling about had lessened.

At the front door Leo knocked three times and waited. They did not have to wait long when the door opened to reveal a tall man dressed in native clothing. He wore a loose black shirt, with blousy sleeves. It was tucked into matching black trousers which also bloused out before being tucked into soft calf boots. A long black sleeveless robe finished the ensemble. Phoebe thought he looked like he stepped out of an old Arabian Knights movie.

"May I be of assistance?" He asked in heavily accented English.

"Yes." Leo greeted. "We're here to see Governor Rhaid. He's expecting us."

The man peered closely and then nodded as if recognizing the Whitelighter. "Of course, if you would please follow me."

Inside the house was like nothing the girls had ever seen before. The white stone walls were interrupted by large brightly woven tapestries which hung from ceiling to floor along the way. Brilliantly painted vases stood on white marble pedestals and thick carpets scattered the floor at their feet. The group was led into a large open room where low couches lined one side with colorful pillows strewn across them. Short round mahogany tables glistened with polish and were set strategically in front of the couches. Huge open widows let in a cooling breeze causing the cream colored gauze drapes to dance.

"Some place." Phoebe whispered out of the side of her mouth, clearly awed by it all.

"And then some." Agreed and equally impressed Prue, her artist eye taking in everything.

"Leo!" A deep booming voice filled the room as they witnessed a stout, robust man walk toward them. He was dressed in a dark pin striped suit, which by the looks of it was designer made as it fit him like a glove. His dark complexion was framed by black hair peppered with gray as was his matching goatee. A warm smile lit his face and reached his brown eyes as he greeted the new arrivals.

Going straight to Leo, he took the taller man in a fierce hug. "It is so good to see you again my friend. You are well yes?"

Leo returned the smile and hugged the man back. "Yes I'm fine and it's good to see you again as well my friend."

The girls took it all in with curious eyes. Obviously Leo and the governor were friends. Strange Leo hadn't mentioned it.

"I wish the visit was under better circumstances." Leo went on to say as he stepped back.

"Me too my friend. Me too." Then his eyes went to the sisters. "Ah, please tell me these beautiful ladies are the famed Charmed Ones."

Prue smiled at the compliment. "Yes we are. Heard you were having some demon problems."

"Yes, yes, but please sit. Refreshments will be here shortly and where are my manners I'm Governor Rhaid, the humble overseer of this providence."

Leo stepped in. "This is Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and as you've already guessed, they are indeed the Charmed Ones."

While he motioned for them to be seated, Rhaid nodded. "It is good of you to come. We are truly at our wits end. We fear our whole community will be wiped out soon if something is not done soon."

"What exactly is going on?" Asked Prue.

"Demons." The man replied simply. "Lots of demons. Not all of our people are magical and even those that are have the barest abilities, but they are the ones being targeted. Hunted down like animals and killed. We know not why this is occurring or why now. We've always been a small quiet providence. The magical world has pretty much left us to ourselves. Then a few months ago the attacks started. The Powers that Be have sent many champions to stop it. All have failed, leaving us in constant terror."

"Well, we're on the scene now." Stated a confident Phoebe. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

Rhaid smiled broadly and turned to Leo. "I like her, she has spunk."

Leo grinned back. "They all do and they are extremely talented witches. The Charmed One's reputation in no myth. If anyone can solve this, they can."

The girls, including Piper looked at their Whitelighter with pride. It felt good to know he had that much faith in them.

"It might help if we had a few more details to go on." Piper said with interest.

"Of course, anything I can do to help. What information do you require?"

"Is there a certain time of day or place where the attacks occur?"

The governor was silent for a moment while he considered her question. "No, I can not think of any particular pattern they follow."

"There's gotta be an upper level demon orchestrating it all. There are too many attacks for it to be just random demons."

"I think you're right Prue." Phoebe jumped in. "Especially since the attacks are against only the magical citizens. At least so far. We need to find out whose behind it and stop it."

Rhaid spoke with much sadness. "Many have tired before you and failed. I pray you have better luck."

"They will." Leo smiled with certainty and not a little pride.

After refreshments had been served the governor stood up and the others followed suit. Placing a hand on Leo's shoulder he said, "I knew you would not let us down my friend." Letting his eyes turn to the girls he went on, "Please let me extend our hospitality to all of you. My housekeeper will see you to your rooms. If there is anything you require do not hesitate to ask. This is your home for as long as you are here."

Before any of the sisters could reply a new visitor entered the room. "Father, I heard that…" The woman's words fell off as she spotted the group. Her dark eyes lighting up and a huge smile spread across her lips. "Leo!" She breathed out and went directly to him; practically throwing herself into his arms then gave each of his cheeks a kiss in greeting.

"Nala, it's good to see you again." Leo laughed and returned her kisses.

The whole exchange catching the girls by surprise, especially Piper. Once again, Leo obviously knew the lovely young woman quite well.

Stepping out of his embrace, the girl known as Nala continued to hold his arm and gaze up at him adoringly. "When Janna said you were here I couldn't believe it. It has been too long."

"I know, I just wish it was under happier times."

Instantly the smile fell from her lips. "It's been truly awful. But you are here and all will be well again."

Leo shook his head. "Not me, but them." And he motioned to the sisters. "Let me introduce you to the Charmed Ones."

Reluctantly she pulled her eyes away and finally greeted the others. "We are so grateful that such famous and powerful witches have come to help us.

For the first time Piper got a good look at the woman and she didn't feel any better for doing so. The girl was gorgeous. Her jet black hair fell in thick waves down past her hips. Skin a flawless honey color which supported exotically shaped eyes. A fine thin nose and full red lips only added to her beauty. She was dressed in western clothing like her father. A cream silk blouse tucked into matching linen pants, which showed off her trim form. All in all she was perfect and Piper felt an intense spurt of jealousy as the woman continued to cling possessively to Leo. It was getting to be annoying actually.

Phoebe noticed her sister's intense appraisal of Nala and smiled inside. Seemed Piper was not too happy about the beautiful girl hanging on their Whitelighter. Piper may continue to deny her feelings toward Leo; however Phoebe had a feeling that was far from the case. This could get really interesting she mused.

"Nala, where are your manners." Not letting her respond, her father went on. "Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, let me introduce my daughter Nala."

"Nice to meet you." Piper spoke with a smile.

"The honor is mine. We had so hoped our Leo could convince you to come here and save us."

'Our Leo' Piper fumed. "What the heck did she mean by that?'

Looking down at the woman at his side, Leo sent her an indulgent grin. "I didn't bring them, they wanted to come. Saving innocents is very important to them."

The governor spoke up again. "And fortunate we are that they do. Now come, let us get our guests settled in." As if on cue a woman stepped through the door. "Good Janna, please see the young ladies to their rooms."

As the girls passed by, Piper glanced over her shoulder. "You coming Leo?"

"Oh, I'll take care of him." Nala assured her.

Piper's eyes met briefly with his, but she could read nothing in their depths. Turning, she followed her siblings out of the room.

They were led down a long hallway which branched off into smaller rooms. Each room connecting to the other, but allowing privacy when desired. All the rooms were spacious and beautifully decorated with colorful fabrics. The beds were massive and more large open windows covered in gauze curtains dominated the rooms. Each room also sported a large marble bath tub, complete with various bath oils.

Phoebe came running into Piper's room. "Is this awesome or what!"

"Pretty awesome Pheebs." Piper's enjoyment was marred by her lingering jealousy of seeing another woman monopolizing Leo.

Prue soon joined them. "I so can't wait to take advantage of that tub. I kinda hope this demon chasing takes a while."

Piper, the only one not overly enthusiastic by it all was the voice of reason. "Remember we are here to demon hunt, not take a vacation."

Pouting, Phoebe said, "Fine, spoil sport. But come on Piper, you have to admit this is pretty cool."

"She's right though. We're here to do a job and we need to get focused on that." Prue put in seriously.

"But where to start?" Questioned Piper. "We don't have a lot to go on."

"We need to see where the attacks took place." Prue commented.

"A guide would be nice. Speaking of which, we need to talk to ours."

"Yeah, well he seems to be otherwise occupied, Phoebe." Piper stated, trying to keep jealousy out of her tone and only slightly succeeding.

Phoebe couldn't resist. "I know, what's up with that Nala chick. She was all over him. She obviously knows him pretty well."

"Obviously." The one word response said it all. Piper Halliwell was not at all pleased by the attention given to their guardian angel.

Ever practical, Prue said, "That's not our concern at the moment. Demons killing innocents are and we need to talk to Leo. Leo!"

A few moments later familiar lights appeared followed by their quarry who wore a questioning look.

"Okay Leo, we need a starting point and we're thinking where some of the attacks took place would be a good place."

Leo nodded his head. "I agree Prue. I know the city and the governor filled me in on where many of the assaults took place."

"Been here often then?" Piper questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Leo did not notice the sarcasm behind her words. "I've been looking after Rhaid and the providence for quite awhile. They're good people, and I really hope you guys can help them."

"Then let's do it!" Proclaimed an eager Phoebe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: As always a **big, huge, tremendous, colossal **(you get the picture) thanks goes out to all of you who took the time to leave your comments on the last chapter. Also thrilled that many of you are enjoying the story so far. I personally cannot read enough Piper and Leo stories and I tend to have a soft spot for that time period when they were fighting their feelings for each other. With that said, on to the next chapter and if you get the chance please leave a line or two to tell me what you think!

Chapter Three

The four spent the better part of the afternoon going over various attack spots as well as areas heavily populated by those gifted with any form of magic. When they returned back to the Governor's house, they were tired, hungry and no closer to solving the demon problem.

Gathering in Prue's room, they went over what little information they had gotten. "I was hoping our trek outside would prove more fruitful." Commented a disappointed Prue.

"I know we don't know much more than we did before." Agreed her youngest sister.

Leo always the optimist said, "You've only been here a few hours. I'm sure you'll figure it out, you just need more time."

"Come on Leo. We've got nothing at the moment. I mean where do we go from here?" Piper's tone was so caustic; it caused a frown to form on his brow. "What?" She returned.

He elected not to answer her. She had been distant all day. Barely saying two words to him and when she did they carried a hard edge to them. He knew working together would be uncomfortable, but she was determined to make it worse. It was if she was mad at him for something and for the life of him he could not figure out why. Course lately she didn't seem to need a reason to be upset with him, she just was.

"Leo's right." Prue's firm voice broke through his thoughts. "We've only been here a few hours, we can't get down. There are plenty of other avenues to explore."

"Can we do it after we eat?" Asked Phoebe hopefully, since her stomach was starting to growl.

As if someone had read her mind there was a knock at the door. When Prue answered it, she was informed dinner would be served in the main dinning room shortly.

At the announcement Phoebe grinned. "Nice."

The three entered the dinning hall a little while later to find the governor, his daughter and Leo already seated. Rising to his feet, Rhaid welcomed them and motioned for them to sit. Prue took in the details of the table. The ornate silverware and glassware along with the hand painted dishes. Large porcelain bowls were filled with exotic fruits and served as centerpieces down the long table. Feeling like royalty she enjoyed the experience.

Phoebe also took everything in, but her stomach overrode her capacity to appreciate all the lovely items. If the food wasn't served soon, she was going to dive into the fruit bowls.

Piper noticed none of it. When she entered the first thing she noticed was Leo seated next to Nala and the latter leaning in close, talking into Leo's ear. The whole scene had an air of intimacy, which grated on her nerves like nails on chalkboard. Leo's eyes did flicker over to hers briefly, as he continued to listen avidly to the woman beside him. As hungry as Piper had been before, she found her appetite diminishing with each passing minute. Throughout the meal, she listened with half an ear as her sisters, Rhaid and occasionally Nala, conversed. She added very little to the dinner talk and pushed more of her food around her plate than actually eating it. She never imagined how seeing another woman paying attention to Leo would make her feel and she was not pleased by it. Realistically she knew she shouldn't feel this way. After all she had Dan in her life now and made it clear to Leo that was where her heart lay. If he was enjoying the company of another, it was none of her business. She had relinquished any and all claim to him. However her heart was a completely different matter as the dull aching feeling proved.

Leo ever a tuned to Piper, observed immediately her quite mood and lack of appetite. Concerned filled him. 'Was she ill?' 'Did something happen that he was unaware of?' He often tried to capture her gaze, but she avoided all his attempts, instead focusing on the food on her plate. It never occurred to him, the attention given to him by Nala was behind Piper's mood. Why should it? He knew Piper no longer care for him in that way. Dan had taken that place. Totally oblivious he returned his attention back to the others deciding he would find out later what was wrong.

Even though she conversed easily with everyone, Nala also took in the unspoken tension, which floated just beneath the surface of the room. She did not miss how often Leo's eyes touched on the sister named Piper and could feel his body language change when he did so. And this Piper, her eyes purposely avoiding his and said not a word to him. She was the one, Nala thought with not a little frustration. This was the woman who held Leo's heart, preventing him from having deeper feelings for her.

She had fallen in love with Leo when she was about eight years old. He had come to her father explaining he had been assigned to watch over them and help when he could. All those years ago she thought of him as her golden angel and hoped that when she grew up they would be together. Patiently she waited and when she came of age she began to overtly send him signals of her feelings for him. All her overtures were met with friendship only. A caring and loving friendship, but a friendship all the same. As time went on she began to suspect if there was someone else in his life who held his heart and keeping him from her. Tonight she finally knew for sure. A Charmed One had captured his heart.

Looking from beneath her lashes, Nala studied her competition. Grudgingly she admitted Piper Halliwell was beautiful. But then again so was she. No, there was more than just good looks at play here. The only thing Nala could take comfort in was this Piper obviously did not return Leo's feelings, for the woman barely spared him the time of day. This was good news. She just needed to make Leo see what a waste it was loving a woman who did not love him back. Make him see there was another woman right in front of him who did and would appreciate him. Nala became even more determined than ever to have Leo as a part of her life permanently.

As dessert was being served Rhaid felt it time to turn the conversation over to a less pleasant topic. "So did your journey outside reveal anything of value?"

"Unfortunately no." Prue answered. "But that doesn't mean anything. We haven't been here that long. These things sometimes take a bit. We'll figure it out."

The governor was buoyed by her confidence. "Good, good. We have great faith in your abilities. So do you have a next step in mind?"

"A few actually." Phoebe now took up the conversation.

"We can set up a crystal cage and trap and demon. Get him to spill what he knows and hopefully discover who's behind the attacks."

"Is that not dangerous?" Nala asked fascinated.

"Yeah, but not as much as option number two. Which is we use ourselves as bait to draw out the ring leader."

Leo interrupted here. "Why don't we leave that for the very last option Phoebe."

"Leo, it's not where we want to go, but it may come to that."

"I agree Prue, but I still feel you need to make that your last ditch effort."

Anxious to help, Rhaid said, "What can we do to help aid you."

"We need to make up some generic vanquishing potions just to have on hand." Thought Phoebe. "At least until we know what specific demon we're dealing with."

"There is a full kitchen at your disposal." Rhaid informed. "Use it however you need it."

Prue nodded her appreciation. "Great! Once we know who is behind the attacks, then we can come up with a Power of Three spell to vanquish him."

Rhaid was very pleased. It seemed The Charmed One's did indeed know what they were doing.

When everyone had finished eating, it was decided everyone would call it a night. Tomorrow would hopefully be a busy and productive day. Leo managed to catch up with Piper before she entered her room.

"Hey Piper, wait a minute."

She really didn't want to talk to him, however she knew he'd not give up until she did. "Yes?" She replied and she turned to face him.

"Are you all right?"

The concern reflecting in his green eyes went down to her very being. "I'm fine." She answered and was proud of how steady her voice sounded.

"You sure? You were really quiet during dinner and you barely ate anything."

"It's nothing Leo, I'm just tired." When he looked unconvinced, she sated it more firmly. "Really, I'm good. I just need to get some sleep."

He wasn't buying it, but knew that tone and knew he would get nothing more out of her. "Okay, if you're sure. If you need anything I'm here."

Instead of replying she nodded her head and went into her room.

She woke up the next morning feeling no more rested than she did the night before. The good night sleep she was hoping for eluded her as she tossed and turned. These rioting emotions she was having needed to get put under wraps and soon. Not just for her own piece of mind, but also so she could focus on the mission at hand.

It was agreed that morning to make up some vanquishing potions just in case they ran into anything nasty. While Prue and Piper worked on that, Phoebe went in search of crystals to be used for a cage. This being a magical community it didn't prove too difficult a task. Next was the Power of Three spell. For now they just needed something basic and they could tweak it once they knew whom they were trying to vanquish.

By mid afternoon they had accomplished all they had set out to do. It was good timing, for outside screams could be heard. Instantly the girls were on the run to investigate. They arrived in time to witness a very nasty looking demon throwing fireballs at a crowd of people. Two had missed their marks, but a third managed to connect with a young man. He didn't have a chance as he burst into flames and vanished.

Prue first to react, threw out her hand tossing the demon to the ground. The demon confused at first, quickly recovered and jumped to his feet, with a fiery orb already in the palm of his hand. It was Piper who responded next and froze their foe. This gave Phoebe time to dig a small vial out of her pocket. With accurate aim, she tossed the potion and was relieved to see the demon explode into a million pieces.

The crowd around them broke out in loud applause. The girls smiled at the appreciation. For so long they had preformed their supernatural duties in secret. It was nice to be able to do it in public and the overwhelming appreciation went a long way. The feeling was fleeting because the reality was they had only vanquished a low level demon. They were still no closer to discovering who was behind it all. Also in the rush to save innocents they killed a potential stool pigeon. Instead of capturing the demon and getting him to tell them useful information, they had a pile of dust.

"Damn." Piper swore under her breath when she realized that important fact.

Prue knew exactly what she meant. "Yeah, not one of our smarter moves. I was so focused on saving the innocent I didn't think."

"Well saving innocents is what we do." Defended Phoebe with heat.

"But we needed him alive to pump him for information." Piper observed.

As the sisters headed back to the house they waved off the handshakes, hugs and shouts of thanks thrown at them. Next time they would be better prepared.

They spent the next day scowling the community for attacks, the Charmed Ones had come up empty. By early evening they decided to call it quits. After having grabbed a quick bite, they talked about what more they could do and then said their good nights. Hopefully tomorrow would bring them better luck.

After taking a long hot bath, Piper dressed in a soft silk nightgown with matching robe. Both had been provided for her and in the cooling temperatures, the fabric was just enough to ward off a chill. Not quite ready for bed, she strolled out to the balcony just off her room. It overlooked a beautiful and well-tended garden. The soft breeze held the scents of the fragrant flowers, which were abundant below.

Closing her eyes she let herself enjoy this simple pleasure. She had been on edge since arriving here and it was nice to feel her body relax. Letting her mind drift, she thought of Dan and a shaft of guilt sliced through her. Realizing she had not thought of him since going on this trip. She chalked it up to the chaos surrounding her wiccan duties, but that wasn't entirely true. Sadness filled her as she realized if she was honest with herself, Dan just wasn't as important in her life as he should be. She cared about him, enjoyed his company, but when he wasn't around she did not experience that sense of loss. Shouldn't she be feeling like a part of her was missing because he was? No she only felt that way when she was separated from her sisters and…and here she hesitated to even think it, but when Leo left.

God how she hated to admit that. Desperately she had tried to move on from him. Find a normal man to share a life with. Someone who would always be there for her. The question was, was the trade off worth it? Ah, this was the burning question that constantly plagued her as her mind and heart battled inside. Was it worth feeling only half a person to have a somewhat of a normal life? Or was it better to feel whole, alive? To feel passion with someone who was not? In her heart she knew the truth, however did she want to change her life yet again or just be satisfied with what she had. Maybe it was just being so close to Leo again which brought out these doubts. Maybe when she was back home, back with Dan the doubts would fade away into the background. 'Yeah right!' Her heart rebelled.

A movement below caught her attention as she witnessed Leo and Nala stroll down one of the stone walkways, which crisscrossed through the garden. Too far away to hear their conversation, she could only watch as the two stopped by the large water fountain and sit down on a marble bench. Piper continued to observe, as the pair appeared to be deep in conversation. Her body filled with envy at the intimate picture they presented.

"You're quiet tonight?" Nala spoke quietly.

"Am I?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not." He reassured her with a weak attempt at a smile.

Nala shook her head knowingly. As long as she had known him, he could never pull off a lie. "You never were a good liar. I see the sadness in your eyes."

His gaze fixed on the fountain he replied quietly, "It's nothing Nala, really."

Nala had a feeling she knew exactly the reason for his subdued mood and was almost afraid to have those feeling confirmed. "It's her isn't it?"

She was rewarded by a startled look that entered his eyes and knew she was right. "This Piper. She is the reason you're eyes are sad."

Recovering quickly, Leo shook his head. "I really don't want to talk about it."

She persisted. "You love her. I can see it every time you look at her."

"Doesn't matter." Was his curt reply.

Nala couldn't help herself, she needed to know more. "Why doesn't it?"

Leo lifted his head up to the sky and swallowed deeply. "Because she's in love with some one else, someone normal." His words held so much pain, and she felt her heart ache for him. It also hurt to know how much he loved this woman and complete bafflement that this love was not returned. Was this Piper insane? To have a man such as Leo be in love with you and to spurn such love. Of course this opened up the door for her. She would help him move on. To get over this woman and make him happy. She loved him enough for both of them for now and in time he would come to love her just as much.

From her vantage point, Piper could not watch anymore. Couldn't witness how close the two sat, or the way Nala put her hand on Leo's shoulder. The woman was way too familiar with him and it bothered Piper more than she liked. Fading into the shadows, she retreated to her room knowing it would be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Special thanks goes out to **foureverCharmed, GellerBing, heather1021,Serena,LeoPiper-forever, and halli-halliwell **youguys are just the best for taking the time to read this story and leave your comments on the last chapter. It just means so much. Hope you enjoy this next chapter as well.

Chapter Four

In the early morning hours a loud explosion brought everyone out of their slumber. Prue rushed to her window and spied an orange and yellow glow off in the distance. Without thought, she threw on whatever clothes were lying around and dashed out of her room. She wasn't surprised to see Piper and Phoebe had done the same and fast on her heels.

"You got the crystals?" She threw over her shoulder.

"Got em'" Phoebe confirmed, holding up a black velvet bag.

Once outside they ran into an already waiting Leo. "It'll take too long on foot. I'll orb us there."

They had no intention of arguing with him for it was a good plan. Instantly they were transported to where the chaos was ensuing. At first it was hard to get a handle on what was going on between the dark night, people rushing around and fireballs exploding everywhere.

Piper was finally able to make some sense out of it all. "Over there!" She yelled over the noise. Sure enough, four demons stood in a semi-circle picking off innocents as if they were playing some sick arcade game.

"Okay, we only have enough crystals to capture one of them." The youngest Halliwell reminded them.

Prue stepped forward and flung one arm out, sending one of the demons into the air then fell hard to the unforgiving ground where he lay stunned. Phoebe instantly understanding the plan went to the fallen demon with crystals in hand.

Piper froze the remaining demons, allowing Prue to toss two potion vials. The evil trio burst into flames and flickered out of existence. When they joined Phoebe, the last demon was securely contained within the crystal cage.

"Has he said anything?" Prue questioned and her eyes hard.

"Naw, he just sneers, and I gotta say it's really not very attractive." The last part, Phoebe directed at their captive.

"Fine, then we'll do this the hard way. Piper?"

"Ready." Her sister relayed.

Prue swung her gaze back to the demon. "Now we can do this easy or we can do this painfully, you're choice. My sister over there is holding tiny bottles, that when they hit your body it causes lots of pain. Understand?"

"You'll get nothing from me witch!" The demon growled.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Ah well, the hard way it is. Go for it Piper."

Responding immediately the middle sister threw one of the bottles at their victim causing his left hand to explode. The demon let out a piercing cry as he cradled his injured arm.

"Want to rethink your answer?" Prue asked without sympathy.

"Go to hell." He spit out between clenched teeth.

Piper didn't wait for a command and threw another bottle which connected with the demon's leg. The prisoner dropped to his good knee in agony.

Crouching low, so she was at eye level, Phoebe tilted her head to one side. "Wow, that really looks like it hurts. Just between you and me, my sister loves throwing those little bottles and she's got a bunch of them. Me, I'm curious to see how much pain you can handle."

The demon's breath was coming out in short pants and sweat poured down the sides of his face. "He'll kill me if I talk."

Phoebe nodded her head in mock sympathy. "We'll kill you too. Course if you tell us what we want to know we might be able to kill your boss before he gets to you."

The demon seemed to consider this as he eyed Piper who was tossing another bottle up in the air.

"Pytran. His name is Pytran."

Prue took up the interrogation. "Why is he attacking these people?"

"Impress the Source. Move up, maybe even into the inner circle."

"Inner circle?" Prue repeated.

Leo spoke up for the first time. "The Source's closest confidants. Those demons that have proven their loyalty and strength."

"Exterminating a whole magical community, even a low magical one would go a long way to achieving a spot in this circle." Piper's words were more a statement than a question.

Prue addressed herself back to the demon. "Where can we find this Pytran?"

The creature hesitated and Piper threatened to throw. "He's camped out in a cave out there." He pointed to the far off mountain range. "That's where he's been coordinating the attacks."

"He's not in the Underworld, that's good for us." Prue smiled, although the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Caves. What is it with demons and caves?" Mused Phoebe to no one in particular.

Piper, not as enthusiastic as her older sibling, said, "There are probably tons of caves out there, how do we know which one."

"Are there more of you're kind with Pytran?" Prue asked.

"Yes, why?"

She didn't answer him, instead she told Piper to freeze him, then disengage the cage. While her sisters looked on, Prue took out a small empty vial from her pocket and gathered some of the demon blood. When she was finished, she signaled Piper who threw the last bottle of vanquishing potion. With true aim, she nailed the demon square in the chest and he was immediately consumed by fire, then ceased to exist.

Holding up the vial of green blood, Prue said, "Let's go scry, shall we."

With a map of the countryside, which the governor had provided along with the demon blood it did not take the Charmed Ones long to pinpoint the exact location of Pytran's cave. Because he was an upper level demon a simple vanquishing potion would not suffice. A Power of Three Spell would also have to be preformed.

Not wanting to tip their quarry off by using magic, the girls turned down Leo's offer to orb them. Utilizing one of Rhaid's Land Rovers, the girls headed out, but not without promising Leo they would call him if they ran into in trouble. Following the map, the sisters arrived just as night descended, which Phoebe felt she must comment on.

"You ever notice how we tend to go demon hunting when it's dark. What's up with that?"

Her sisters, too intent on their goal paid her little mind. Parking the vehicle well down the path, they traveled the rest of the way on foot. Peeking around the corner of the cave's entrance, they observed its interior. A pair of demon's stood just inside, and they were fortunate not to have spied the intruders. As they peered farther into the cave, they spied a few more demons surrounding a figure seated in a large chair.

Retreating from the cave's entrance, Prue said, "I'm thinking the guy in the chair is our mastermind."

"He's got a few helpers." Worried Phoebe.

Prue considered their problem. "We could take a few out. Take care of them before we go in for Pytran."

"I can freeze them. We have enough potions to take out most of them."

Prue nodded her head. "Sounds like a plan."

Causing a small commotion just outside of the cave, the girls watched as two demons stepped out, then moved to investigate. Piper quickly froze them and Phoebe used the potions. Two down. They didn't have long to wait when another demon came out to find out what happened to his companions. Repeating the same steps, the sister's took care of demon number three. By Prue's estimation that left only two more with Pytran. She liked those odds.

On quiet feet, they entered the dim cave and slowly made their way closer to their intended victims. On a silent count, they made their move. Prue threw out her hand and sent one demon flying threw the air where he connected sharply with the hard granite wall. Without thought, she turned and did the same to the other. Phoebe fast on her heels, threw vials and watched in satisfaction as the demons would no longer prove to be a problem.

Pytran, let out an outraged growl and stood up. Phoebe pause a moment as she looked up and up. The demon stood at least eight feet tall and was almost as broad across, although from her small stature she could be exaggerating. He was dressed all in black, naturally, she thought to herself. Demons and black kind of went hand in hand. His skin was sickly yellow which housed bight green eyes and a none too attractive face. All in all he was not a pretty sight.

Prue and Piper had also taken it all in. "Wow, he's a big one." Piper whispered out the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, well the bigger they are the harder they…."

"Yeah, yeah." Piper quipped back, trying to not let her courage desert her. "Let's just do this."

For his part Pytran looked down condescending at the three petite women in front of him. "How dare you enter my lair, destroy my men, disrupt my plans."

"Well, you know someone had to do it." Prue replied with a cocky grin.

Raising a clawed fist in front of them Pytran was not the least bit intimidated. "You think you can destroy me. I eat bigger humans for breakfast."

Phoebe couldn't help herself as she let out a laugh. "Really, who writes your stuff, casue I gotta tell you it is so not original."

Pytran's green eyes glowed as his anger boiled over. "You will be the first to die."' "I don't think so." Prue interrupted. "See, we're the Charmed One's and we are going to vanquish your ass, right here, right now."

Pytran's registered her words and his face showed the first signs of concern. "The Charmed Ones?"

"In the flesh. But really no need to name drop, cause this is really a hi, bye sort of thing." Piper informed as she drew out a small piece of paper, while Pure threw a small bottle at his feet. As he began to howl in pain as fire climbed up his body, the sister's stood side by side and read the Power of Three Spell.

We who are the guardians of right,

Remove this demon from our sight.

Destroy this evil, vanquish this foe

The Power of Three will make it so.

They watched with immense satisfaction as the huge demon burst into a colorful lightshow before flashing into oblivion.

Leo paced the width of the main hall over and over again. Every now and then he would stop, close his eyes and concentrate, but he sensed no distress from the girls. It was a good sign he kept telling himself, however it did not ease the tension nor the anxiety which riddled his body. He would not rest easy until the sisters were back here safe and sound. The sound of footsteps on the marble floor brought his attention to the door. A huge smile of relief lit his features as he witnessed three very happy, but very weary witches enter.

Rushing over, he eyed them closely looking for any injuries, but they looked good. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine Leo and Pytran is no more." Prue assured him in a tired voice.

"That's great news. I knew you could do it. The people of this community owe you big time."

Phoebe let out a big yawn. "The only thing I'm owed is a long hot both followed by a good night's sleep."

Leo let his eyes fall on Piper for just a moment, double checking to make sure she was okay. "You deserve it. Get some rest and you can fill me in on all the details in the morning, okay."

"Works for me." Prue threw over her shoulder as she and Phoebe headed for their rooms. Piper made to follow, but Leo couldn't help himself and stopped her.

"Piper, are you sure you're okay, you're not hurt."

Between his soft tone, and the gentle look reflecting in those damn green eyes of his, Piper was so tempted to fall into his arms. Let herself take comfort in his embrace and let all her troubling thoughts tumble into the dark recesses of her mind. As much as she wanted to do that, she also knew she couldn't, or wouldn't as the case may be. Instead she retreated behind a mask of indifference, one that had gotten her through thus far.

"I'm fine Leo. Now if you'll excuse me I really need to get some sleep."

Her cold tone seared his heart and shredded his very being. "Of course." He returned stiffly and watched as she exited the room. When would he learn, he chastised himself? She didn't want his concern, she didn't want his love and it was about time he accepted it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I am so happy so many of you are enjoying the story and taking the time to leave me your thoughts. I know last chapter did not have a lot of Piper and Leo action but it was needed to move the story along. This chapter is the one! It is the climax of the story and we finally see what Nala has up her sleeve. Please, please let me know what you think as it is very important to me that I do this right. My thanks again to you all! **Heather1021, foureverCharmed, Serena,Halli-halliwell,LeoPiper-forever,PiperLeoforever72 and Crazywomanlovesyou.**

Chapter Five

As much as the girls would have preferred to gone home immediately after dispensing with Pytran, it was not to be. The Governor, so pleased with their performance, decreed a holiday to celebrate the defeat of the demon and the success of the famed Charmed Ones. The main hall was filled with people of all walks of life, each expressing their appreciation for the return of their freedom from evil.

For Prue, Piper and Phoebe, all the well wishing was a little overwhelming. Not that they minded the attention, it was just something they were not use to. To conclude the celebration there was a huge banquet. Long tables were so laden with food and drink that they threatened to bow under the weight. Native music filled the air and the girls watched in fascination as Nala and a few other young women stood up and preformed a traditional dance of the providence.

The dance was like nothing they had every seen before, or at least not in person. The women's arms waved gracefully as hips swayed seductively to the music. The room became mesmerized as the dancers moved faster and faster as did the beat. Some of the women motioned for the sisters to join them. Intrigued Prue and Phoebe did not hesitate and rose quickly to their feet. Laughing they tried to mimic the moves, letting the strain of the last few days drain away.

Piper elected to say put, content to watch the antics of her siblings. She clapped as Prue quickly picked up the rhythm and began to dance in earnest. Phoebe, not far behind, grinned from ear to ear as she finally picked up on the moves. Nala, her eyes on only one person, made her way over to Leo. Without a word, using only her body, she begged him to join her. Leo shook his head with a smile. Not to be denied, Nala grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. Embarrassed, he laughed as she attempted to get him to copy her movements. Taking full advantage of the moment, she moved in closer, putting her hands on his hips so he could follow her lead.

No matter how Piper tried to fight it, she could not keep her gaze from going to the twosome. Feel the anger at Nala's familiarity with Leo. The woman had no tact what so ever. Just look at the way she was touching him, the way her eyes slid up his body and that smile she gave him. It was an obvious invitation for more. And Leo, she continued to rant to herself. He doesn't even realize what the hussy was advertising. No he goes and gives her one of those killer smiles of his. What was wrong with him encouraging her like that? Even if he didn't know he was doing it, it was still wrong. She had a good mind to go out on that dance floor and pull the clinging female off him and give her a piece of her mind.

Instead she decided it was better just to call it a night. Tomorrow they would be back home, and back to their regular lives. She would see Dan again and everything would be back to the way it was. All these rioting emotions she was having for Leo would disappear and life would be good. Convinced she had it all worked out, she walked over to her sisters to let them know she was calling it a night after reassuring them she was fine, just tired. She hazard one more look in Leo's direction, but he was still focused on learning the dance moves and Nala to pay her any attention. It was just as well as she turned and left the festivities.

When the music ended, Leo was grateful. He was not much of a dancer and the way Nala was moving herself as well as him was making him uncomfortable. Going to the table, he searched for something to quench his dry throat before turning in for the night. As if anticipating his need, Nala held out a gold goblet filled with fruit juice. When he finished it, he wished everyone a good night and left for his room. Nala watched his retreating back, a sly smile played across her lips.

Leo struggled to stay on his feet as he made his way down the hallway to his room. He couldn't understand why he was so tired. Sure the past few days had been hectic with helping to vanquish Pytran but nothing out of the ordinary. Lack of food was not the issue either because he had eaten plenty at the banquet. Orbing burned a lot of calories so he always made sure to eat regularly.

He had also refrained from partaking of any of the alcoholic beverages, which had flowed freely at the celebration. Not that he hadn't been sorely tempted to do so to ease the ever-present pain in his heart. Knowing it was over between Piper and he and actually dealing with the fact were two different things. To be near her and unable to be close to her, touch her. Piper's attitude did not help matters either. She was so cold and distant and it tore deep at his soul. It was a good thing they had been successful. Not only saving innocents and defeating the demon, but Piper could now go back to Dan and her life with him. As for Leo, well he wasn't sure what he'd go back to. Hopefully 'They' had done as he asked and found a new guide for the sisters because he honestly could not continue in that capacity.

Finally he made it to his room. Stumbling to the bed, he managed to sit down and kick off his shoes. With fumbling fingers he discarded his shirt and pants before he fell back onto the soft mattress unconscious.

A half hour later, Nala quietly knocked on his door. When she received no response she slowly opened the door and peeked in. On silent feet she entered the room and immediately spied the slumbering Leo. A satisfied grin spread across her face. It had worked! Going over to him she gazed at his handsome face softened in sleep and her heart swelled with love. With a forefinger, she traced the side of his face, letting her eyes wander down his bare torso. She had never seen Leo without his shirt and was not disappointed by the view. His chest was smooth and broad. While her fingers traveled downward she enjoyed the hard planes and warm skin. They halted where the band of his navy boxers started. As curious as she was, she was also just a bit intimidated. She had never been with a man before and was completely with out experience. However once Leo and she were married she was confident Leo would be the perfect lover. He would be kind and gentle and her first time would be special because it was with him.

Pulling herself from her musings, she got to work setting the scene. Tugging the bed covers, with effort she managed to tuck Leo under them. Quickly, before her courage deserted her, she took off her own clothes and slipped under the bedding. Moving next to Leo she maneuvered herself so his arm was around her shoulders as her body molded itself to the side of his. Laying her head on his firm chest, she snuggled in for the night, a tiny smile on her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

Piper had tossed and turned all night, as she had done all the nights she had been here. Finally she had given up and went out to the balcony to sit in the early morning breeze. Maybe the wind would blow away the conflicting thoughts rambling around in her head. The past few days had been extremely stressful. Not just the demon hunting part, in fact that had been the least stressful. No, being around Leo had been the root of her sleepless nights.

She was so confused. On the one hand she had Dan, who was normal and a great guy and all was good with them. But then Leo would show up and he brought out all these other feelings. Feelings she thought she had gotten over. Making this worse was the situation with Nala. Piper was having a lot of difficultly watching another woman lavish so much attention on Leo. It didn't matter that he was oblivious to it. What matter was how much it bothered her. Every time she saw the other woman lean close to speak to him or place her hand on his arm, Piper wanted to scratch her eyes out.

The rational part of her knew she had no right to feel this way. After all she was the one seeing someone else. Had told Leo it was over between them. So if another woman was hitting on him it was none of her business. If she could just get her heart to be as rational as her head. A stronger breeze blew by and she rubbed her arms. Going back inside she scolded herself. She just needed to get away from this place. Once she was home with Dan all of these confusing feelings and doubts would disappear. The twinge she felt in her heart argued the point, but she chose to ignore it.

The dream came again. It was a dream Leo had often and he had no intention of waking up from it. The dream helped him get through the lonely days because in his dream he was in bed, a warm body lay next to him. He would look down at the woman sleeping beside him as he stroked her silky chestnut hair. Enjoy the feeling of her small form pressed close to his. She would slowly wake and lift her brown eyes to his and give a sleepy smile. 'Piper' his mind called out as he allowed himself to savor the dream.

He frowned in his sleep at how real it felt this time. As he slowly brought himself out of it he could still feel her warm body next to him. Feel soft hair on his chest. His confused and groggy mind struggled with the sensation. 'Could it be?' 'Could the dream turn into reality this time?' The lingering effects of his deep slumber prevented him from realizing how absurd that was. Torn between opening his eyes to find it was just a mental image or if it had actually come to be. Opening one eye then the other his fist reaction was pure joy at the fact that a head of soft hair was indeed pillowed on his chest. That joy turned swiftly when his brain registered the head of hair was not brown but ink black. Stunned he was unsure what to do next. The decision was taken out of his hands. The small body next to him began to stir and when the eyes looked up, it was not Piper's face he was met with, but Nala's!

Piper groaned as she heard a loud commotion coming from the hallway just outside her room. She had finally managed to fall back to sleep only to be rudely woken again. She was given very little time to dwell on the matter when her door was flung open and her sisters rushed in. Both dressed in their robes.

Piper sent them a frown and growled, "What the hell is going on?"

"Nala's missing." Prue stated with concern.

"What?"

"Nala's not in her room and from the looks of it hasn't been there all night. They are searching every inch of the place."

Phoebe entered the conversation. "Her father is frantic. He's afraid another demon is on the loose and took her. He's heading to get Leo. See if he can get a read on her."

Despite Piper's personal feelings about the girl, she realized this was not good. Jumping out of bed, she threw on her own robe and followed her siblings to Leo's room.

Leo was speechless as he continued to stare open mouthed at the naked woman lying next to him.

Nala smiled at him. "Good morning my love."

That got his mind functioning again, although he was still having trouble formulating words. "Na…Nala? What are you doing here?"

Placing her hands on his chest she pouted. "Don't tell me you don't remember last night. It was wonderful. You were wonderful."

As she continued to gaze lovingly into his eyes, Leo's confusion rapidly turned to blinding panic. What was Nala doing in his bed clearly indicating they had spent the night together. His still foggy brain attempted to process it all. The last thing he remembered was feeling tired and going to sleep. Struggling he tried to draw more out, but his mind was blank.

With effort he managed to form a sentence. "Nala what are you saying?" He asked as he tried to put some distance between them. This was no easy task for the bed was not large and he got tangled up in the bed covers.

Nala forced tears to her eyes. "My love, you can not tell me you do not remember last night. We made love and it was beautiful." Following him across the bed, she pressed herself to him.

His eyes widened as he felt her nude form make contact with his. "Nala stop! This couldn't have happened. This isn't right." Again he made to exit the bed, but she lunged toward him and held tight. Moving her lips close to his she attempted a kiss.

It was this moment the bedroom door bust open. "Leo my friend, I'm sorry for barging in but it is an emergency. Nala is….." The governor's words fell off as he took in the scene before him. His daughter, in a passionate embrace while in bed with the Whitelighter. The Charmed Ones, not far behind entered and stared with jaws hanging open at the sight.

For Piper it was if she had been punched in the stomach. Her eyes glued to the pair in bed and as much as it sickened her she was unable to look away. The place where her heart lay felt as if it had been savagely ripped out. This could not be happening, her eyes must surely be deceiving her, and however much she wished it not to be, the proof was undeniably before her. As she felt the room begin to dim and a low buzzing sounded in her ears, she was afraid she was going to pass out. Grasping Phoebe's arm she tried to steady herself. Her sister instantly responded by holding her up with a firm grip.

Phoebe was about to ask what she could do to help when Rhaid's booming voice distracted her. "What is the meaning of this?"

Leo could not believe what was happening. It was like some nightmare he could not wake from. " It's not what it looks like."

"Yes it is." Interjected Nala with heat. "I love him father and he loves me."

"What!" Leo squeaked out in total disbelief. "Rhaid, please, I can explain."

The governor was not interested in any of his protests. "I need no explanations, my eyes do not deceive me but obviously you my friend do. I never thought such a disgrace of you. Nala, you will go to your room immediately."

"But father."

"Now!" His tone booking no argument.

Gathering one of the blankets around her naked form, she left the room brushing past the Charmed Ones, a small smile evident on her face. Prue noted it and her brows dipped in a deep frown.

Rhaid spoke once again to Leo. "You will meet me in my office in one half hour to discuss the ramifications of your actions." Turning sharply on his heels, the governor quit the room leaving only Leo and the sisters.

For the first time Leo let his gaze fall on Piper. In all the chaos he had not noticed her presence. Taking in her pale, stricken features his heart broke in two. "Piper." He whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him then with the support of her younger sister she fled the room unable to bear another moment with him.

"Prue it isn't what it looks like." Leo pleaded when the eldest Halliwell hung back.

"That's pretty hard to buy Leo, considering what we just witnessed and right now my only concern is Piper."

He watched helplessly as she also left, leaving him alone, miserable, confused and fearful of what was yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I know, I know, it's been forever since I've updated. Real life and the holiday left me little time to do anything fun. But finally, here is the next chapter and I hope you all will like it and thanks again for sticking with this story! Your thoughts and feelings on it make writing it all worth it. **You all are the very best!** A side note, next chapter will have a big Piper and Leo scene and I plan to post that quickly as I already have it written.

Chapter Six

The girls sat in Piper's room trying to process the morning's events. Piper had yet to utter a single word and her sisters worried because the color had not returned to her face. They could only speculate the emotions rushing through their sibling. The whole incident had been a shock to them but for Piper it was so much more than that.

"Piper honey, talk to us." Phoebe begged.

Vacant eyes looked back at her. "There is nothing to talk about." The words deceptively calm considering what had just transpired. Rising slowly to her feet, she went to the bed and curled up in a small ball closing her eyes.

Looking at each other Prue and Phoebe decided it was best to give her some time to deal with everything. Later they would be there when she needed them. Retreating to Phoebe's room Prue immediately started to pace.

Curious, Phoebe asked, "What is it Prue?"

"I don't know, something just isn't right about this. I've got a bad feeling."

Now that the initial shock had worn off, Phoebe reviewed the evidence in her head. "What are you thinking?"

Prue paused in her movements. "I'm not entirely sure. But lets look at this not as Piper's sisters or Leo's friends."

"Okay. Fact one, we saw Leo in bed with Nala."

"I know, I know, but we also know Leo. Do you honestly think he would jump in bed with the daughter of a friend? Or anybody for that matter? We know he still loves Piper and that is not Leo's style, which is a fact as well."

"True. And he claims it wasn't what it looked like. Leo is not a liar."

Prue's enthusiasm increased as they were beginning to untangle this whole mess. "Exactly. It just doesn't add up Pheebs. Plus I saw the look on Nala's face when she left. She seemed very pleased with herself. Don't get me wrong I wanted to kill Leo at first for what this did to Piper. But what if Leo is innocent like he claims?"

Phoebe nodded her head. "So where do we go from here?"

"I need to talk to Leo again."

"Why can't I go too?"

"Because I want you to pay Nala a little visit." When her sister made to protest Prue hurried on. "I want you to see if you can get a read off her. If she's lying maybe you can pick up on it."

Phoebe's face cleared as she saw the merit of the plan. "Got it. What about Piper?"

Her sister's eyes went to the closed door leading to Piper's room. "Let's give her some time. We'll fill her in after we find something."

Leo paced the outside lobby of the governor's office as he had been doing for the past twenty minutes or so. What was Rhaid waiting for? Leo's nerves were almost to their breaking point and the waiting was not helping. All of a sudden his life was spiraling out of control and he had no way of stopping it.

Finally the door opened and the governor's assistant beckoned for him to enter. Leo instantly spied Rhaid sitting behind his massive oak desk, his face grim. "Sit down." All traces of friendship and warmth absent from his tone.

"Rhaid." Leo attempted, but the other man raised a hand to silence him.

"No. It is I who will do the talking and you will listen. My heart is breaking knowing someone I considered a good friend would so dishonor me this way."

"Please listen to me Rhiad." Leo tired again.

He was abruptly cut off. "No! There are no explanations. I know what I saw and now the only solution is to make things right. I've already discussed it with Nala and she has agreed."

Leo felt a knot begin to form in the pit of his stomach. He did not like the direction this conversation was taking. Slow panic began to build as the governor went on.

"The only way to make things right is for Nala and you to marry and quickly."

The panic welled up and spilled over as Leo's eyes widened. "What? No Rhaid you can't mean this. I won't go through with it. I can't."

The other man's eyes narrowed in determination. "Oh but you will. Nala feels this is for the best. She's in love with you and thought you felt the same, which is why she agreed to spend the night with you. I am not happy about this, but she is and that's what's important as well as restoring her reputation. I've already contacted 'Them' and they have agreed to let me handle things as I see fit. You will remain here after you are married and continue your Whitelighter duties here. My people will now be your only charges."

Leo listened to his life being planned out and realizing he had very little power to change it. If 'They' had already given their consent then he was powerless to seek help from up there. His earlier uneasiness turned to anger. This wasn't right. He hadn't done anything wrong, at least nothing he could remember. Deep down he knew he was innocent. Never had he thought of Nala as anything but a friend. Piper was the only woman he would ever love, ever consider making love to.

Returning his gaze back to the man in front of him Leo spoke, "I guess there's nothing more to say. You and 'Them' have pretty much taken care of everything. I'll do as you ask because I've little other choice, but know I do it under protest. I didn't dishonor your daughter Rhaid. It hurts to know you think I could."

Rhaid's eyes softened just a bit. "This is the only solution Leo. The only way to salvage my daughter's reputation you must understand. It will all work out for the best you will see."

Leo shook his head in despair. "This is wrong Rhaid and it most certainly is not for the best." He turned and left the office without another word. His mind struggling with what was going to happen. 'It is for the best.' The governor's words repeated in his head. How could marrying someone you didn't love be for the best? Again his thoughts touched on Piper. What must she be thinking? Could she also believe this of him? He knew it looked bad, but she knew him didn't she? Knew he would never behave this way. With a dejected heart, he opened the door to his room and was surprised to find Prue waiting there for him.

"All right Leo, we need to talk."

Phoebe had spent the past thirty minutes or so in Nala's company and already had a splitting headache. The woman was the most self-centered, self-absorbed and immature person Phoebe had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Since arriving in the selfish girl's room, Phoebe was subjected to the girl's ramblings about the wedding. What she should wear, who to invite yadda, yadda, yadda. Each time Phoebe attempted to bring up the issue of Leo's claims of innocence, she was shut down. At this rate she would never get any useful information. It was time to put her witchy powers to work. She didn't look at it as personal gain, but helping an innocent.

Nala was in the mitts of trying on yet another gown when Phoebe switched tactics. As the woman gazed at herself in the mirror, Phoebe strolled over. "That's a really good color for you."

"It is isn't it? I think my Leo will like it."

"You're Leo? So you've known him a long time then?"

Without looking away from her reflection Nala replied, "Oh yes. Since I was a small girl. I always knew we would be together. That he would wait for me."

As the girl continued to admire herself Phoebe gently began to rearrange the garment around Nala's shoulders, finally letting her hands rest there. Instantly a vision filled her mind's eye. Nala mixing something in a goblet. Leo fast asleep as Nala snuck in. Nala arranging the scene in the bedroom. As fast as the images came they left, but it was enough. Leo was right. He hadn't done anything wrong. She needed to share her vision with the others and quickly.

Piper sat by the open window. She had been there for the better part of two hours and knew she needed to bring herself out of her depression. Had to get the agonizing picture of Leo and Nala in bed together out of her mind. Honestly what business of it was hers if Leo decided to sleep with someone else? It was over between them. She was with Dan so if Leo wanted to be with someone else it was not her concern. 'Yeah right!' her heart screamed. 'You keep telling yourself that missy, but we both know that's a load of crap! Come on Piper, admit it, you still have feelings for him. Deep feelings.'

Piper closed her eyes against the emotions emitting from her heart. Willing it to be silent. None of it matter anymore. Leo had found someone else and was obviously no longer in love with her and it angered her to realize how much it really did hurt. It would be her last thought on the subject as a knock the door was followed by Phoebe; a serious looked stamped on her features.

Leo flopped onto a chair across from Prue. "What do you want to talk about?"

Prue had never seen Leo look so lost and defeated and it torn at her heart. She loved Leo almost like a brother and she hated to see those she loved hurting. "You need to tell me everything you remember about last night."

"Doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean?"

His troubled eyes found hers and his tone miserably resigned. "Rhaid and 'Them' have decided Nala and I will have to marry. Tomorrow afternoon to be exact."

"What! They can't do that."

"They can and they have. I don't have a say. I didn't even get a chance to defend myself."

Getting her temper under control, Prue said, "Well you can do so now. Something isn't adding up Leo and if you want us to help, you need to tell me everything."

"To what end Prue? No body will believe me."

Looking directly in his eyes, she replied, "I will."

Leo told her everything he could remember about the previous night, which was precious little. "That's it Prue, everything else is blank."

"That's pretty suspicious on its own don't you think?" And knew for certain her first instincts were correct, something was up. "Listen Leo, we're on it. We'll get you out of this I promise."

He sent her a wan smile. "I appreciate it Prue and you believing me mean a lot to me, but I really don't think there is anything you can do."

"Hey, where's all that confidence you had in us a few days ago, huh?" She tried to joke hoping to bring up his spirits. "I need to get going, but keep a stiff upper lip. We'll fix this."

Leo watched her go and as much faith as he had in her he was pretty sure this was beyond her.

The girls sat in Piper's room and compared notes. Prue filled them in on her conversation with Leo. Phoebe then relayed the vision to Prue, having already filled in Piper.

"So you're vision confirms Leo's story." Prue nodded thoughtfully.

"But what do we do about it?" Piper asked. After hearing everything her sisters had learned her earlier depression turned to ire. How dare someone do this to Leo. Her ire also directed at herself for not believing Leo from the start as her sisters had done. But now was not the time for self-pity, they needed to save Leo and they didn't have a lot of time to do it.

Rhaid sat in his chair stiffly as the sisters revealed what they had discovered. Unfortunately the governor was none too pleased to hear them accuse his daughter of such evil mechanics. Rising to his feet, his eye sparkling with anger, he spoke with barely controlled rage. "How dare you accuse my daughter of such things. Of such deceit. You dishonor me, my home and my hospitality."

Prue's own anger started to boil. She was not about to let a father's blind loyalty ruin Leo's life. "Rhaid we are not trying to dishonor anything, but get to the truth."

"The truth is Leo and my daughter were caught in bed having spent the whole night together. Tomorrow Leo will do the right thing and marry Nala."

"Even thought Leo is innocent of all of this?" Piper growled back. "You're willing to ruin his life."

Rhaid reigned in his own temper and tried to defuse the situation. "I understand Leo is your friend and you feel you must protect him, but what's done is done. The marriage will take place tomorrow. You will go back to your home and life will go on."

"A life without out guide, our friend." Phoebe added.

"Regrettably yes, however I'm sure you will be assigned another and soon all of this will be a distant memory."

"Don't count on it!" Prue prophesized.

By the evening the girls were no closer to solving Leo's situation than before. The palace was in full swing even at this late hour as they made preparations for the wedding. Nala, upset because she was forbidden to see her love before the wedding, her father having decreed it improper. She tried not to get too angry over it. After all soon she would have Leo all to herself forever. She still couldn't believe how well her little plot played out. It all went exactly as she had hoped. Yes Leo was not happy about it all but she was confident he would come to love her as much as she did him. It would have helped if the Charmed Ones had left, however they insisted on staying for the ceremony. Once Piper Halliwell was completely out of the picture, then Leo would be more inclined to give their marriage a go.

**A/N: I promise next chapter will have a big Piper and Leo moment and will be posted in the next couple of days. Thanks again guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I know it has been ages, and I mean ages since I've updated this story. Between moving, getting a new job, the holidays and just real life in general sadly my writing has taken a back seat. But for anyone who still remembers this story and still has an interest here is the next chapter. As always I appreciate any thoughts you have on it and my heartfelt thanks ahead of time for those of you who continue to read my fics, you are the best!

Chapter Seven

Leo could not spend another moment in the confides of his room. It felt as if the walls were closing in on him. Tomorrow he would be forced to marry a woman he didn't love. As much as he wanted to believe in the girls, he knew they could not perform miracles. Prue had come to him an hour ago to let him know they hadn't come up with anything yet, but for him not to give up hope, they were still determined to get him out of this. He wanted to ask her about Piper since he had not seen her since that fateful morning, but thought better of it. What was the point? In the long run this was probably a good thing for Piper. He would most definitely be out of her life now. Moving to the door he decided to head out to the gardens and clear his head. Try to deal with the turn his life was about to take.

Piper had just left a meeting with her siblings and was frustrated they were not able to come up with a plan to help Leo. She decided a walk outside might relieve the tension built up in her body. She had not wandered far when she spotted Leo standing off in the distance. His head lifted to the sky and his eyes on the stars. The sight of him brought her breath up short. He looked so lost, so forlorn and she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and comfort him. But she didn't have that right any longer. By this time tomorrow he would be married to someone else and be lost to her forever.

It was also at this moment she came to the realization of how much she really loved him. Finally to pull down the shield around her heart and admit to herself he was everything to her. It was if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She loved Leo, always had, always would. Didn't matter that he wasn't normal, neither was she. What mattered was how he made her feel and feel he did. Course her timing could have been a whole hell of a lot better. Now was most certainly not the time to reveal her true feelings, to add that to his already chaotic life. He had enough to deal with and unless they got him out of this mess what was the point of spilling her guts.

Leo knew the moment she drew near. Of course he could sense all of his charges, but Piper was different. With her, his heart would beat just a little faster. He loved her more than life itself and always would. This admission only made this situation all the more painful. It didn't matter that she was with Dan, had chosen Dan over him. A small part of him had secretly hoped he and Piper would find their way back to each other. That hope was now dashed, swept away by a single event.

He did not turn around when she greeted him with a soft "Hey."

Still gazing up at the stars, he returned with a soft "Hey" of his own. Silence followed, neither sure what to say next.

Finally Piper spoke again, "How you doing?"

"Been better."

"Yeah." Another lengthy pause. "We're still not giving up Leo. Just because we haven't come up with anything yet doesn't mean we won't."

"I know." However his tone didn't sound too convinced.

When she moved closer his body immediately reacted to her nearness and when she placed a hand on his arm he closed his eyes and felt his pulse race. She needed to leave and quickly for his already strained emotions could not take much more. But she was not about to grant his wish instead she maneuvered to stand in front of him, forcing him to transfer his eyes from the sky to her.

As his gaze took in the sight, he was overwhelmed as always at her beauty. In the moonlight her hair glistened and her eyes were filled with compassion. Once again he marveled at the amount of love he felt for this woman. Along with that love also came the searing agony of knowing she would never be his again. How badly he wanted to reach out and stroke the side of her face, feel her petite form pressed against him and kiss those soft lips. It was never to be again and he felt such a sense of loss he thought he might pass out from it. Life was cruel to have given him a taste of perfection and then ruthlessly rip it from him.

Piper observed the varied emotions which flickered in his eyes. Those incredible green eyes which reflected everything. Eyes she had felt herself drowning in on more than one occasion and threatening to do so now. Desperately she wanted to wipe the sorrow from his handsome face and replace it with one of his famous smiles. Those smiles that had been meant for her and her alone. She wanted to tell him of her recent discovery. The truth which lay in her heart. But to tell him of her love now would serve no purpose and only cause him more distress. It wasn't as if they could celebrate her change of heart. No she first needed to free him from this bond with Nala. If they ever did that is. The truth would have to stay with her for now with the hope of revealing it in the near future. For now she could only act as a friend.

As they continued to stare at each other a sad smile formed on his face. "Well at least now you don't have to worry about me being around making things awkward for Dan and you."

"Leo." She wanted to stop him, tell him she wanted him around, but he started talking again, preventing her words.

"It's okay Piper. I know me showing up on business hasn't made things easy for you. After tomorrow things will be different. You'll go back home and go on with finding that normal life you want. Believe it or not Piper your happiness has always been what has mattered most to me and I know Dan does."

"Leo please." She tried again, but now that his words were spilling out he couldn't stop.

"He's a good guy Piper and you deserve the best." He just wished the best could have been him, he silently thought to himself. He could not seem to tear his gaze from her beautiful face. The agony of realizing this could in fact be the last time they would ever be together this way. Leo never considered himself a compulsive person but circumstances dictated the course of ones actions. Without thought, without over analyzing it he acted. Cupping the side of her face, he stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb and watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into it. Thankful she did not turn away, he continued to let his emotions lead his actions. Leaning down he brushed her lips with his own. The kiss was gentle but full of passion and warmth. And as much as he didn't want to end it, he knew he must. He would take the feel of her lips beneath his with him to help him get through the rest of his time on this earth.

Piper felt her knees go weak. It had been a long time since he had kissed her and it took her breath away. As abruptly as it began it ended, much to her dismay.

As he pulled away he looked deep into her eyes, his voice chocked with emotions. "Be happy and know I'll always love you. Good bye Piper." With that he turned swiftly on his heels and walked away.

Piper stood there stunned watching his retreating back fade into the distance and wanting nothing more than to call him back and tell him her heart. But she couldn't not until they could free him. If she and her sisters didn't find a way to stop this wedding then he would truly be lost to her forever. The last thought was like a knife plunged into her heart as a single tear escaped and slid down her cheek, followed by another until she was openly sobbing. Covering her mouth she fled the gardens needing the sanctuary of her room and more importantly her sisters.

Prue and Phoebe had spent the past few hours throwing idea after idea out only to discard each and every one. Now in the late evening hours the duo sat slumped against a mountain of pillows.

"This totally sucks." Phoebe pointed out miserably.

Prue's tone matched her sister's. "There has to be something we're overlooking."

"This is a bad enough situation for anyone but for Leo. It just isn't fair, he doesn't deserve this."

Prue would give her no argument. Leo was more than just there Whitelighter, he was their friend or more of a brother in some ways. It ticked her off that Nala would do something like this to someone as sweet and nice as Leo.

Phoebe continued to gripe. "I mean we're the Charmed Ones for goodness sake. We help people all the time, but we can't help Leo." Then all of a sudden it was if a light bulb had gone off. She sat straight up. "Wait a minute."

Taking in her sister's action Prue gave her a look. "What? What is it?"

"Of course." Phoebe exclaimed as she smacked the front of her head. "I can't believe we didn't think of this right off the bat."

"Think of what?"

"A spell."

Prue shook her head. "A spell, what spell?"

"A spell to make Nala spill her guts, to tell everyone what she did to Leo."

"Whoa Pheebs, the reason we didn't think of it is because that has personal gain written all over it.

Her sister eyed her with passion. "No it's not. We are sworn to use our powers to save innocents. Leo is our innocent."

Prue remained quiet while she considered Phoebe's reasoning. Maybe she had a point.

Like a dog with a bone Phoebe was not about to let the idea go. "All we have to do is come up with a spell to get Nala to tell us what really happened last night and make sure enough people hear it."

"A truth spell? That won't work Pheebs it will affect anyone in the same room which will open all kinds of problems."

"So we'll just come up with a new spell. One specific to Nala, so only she is affected by it. We cast it during the ceremony. There will be plenty of people to witness what she has to say."

Prue liked the idea, liked it a lot. Technically wasn't Leo an innocent? Okay maybe it was stretching it a bit, but at this point she was willing to risk it. "This could work." She finally admitted.

"Yep!" Phoebe grinned broadly quite pleased with herself.

Their discussion was put to a stop when a distraught Piper came into the room. Flopping down onto the pillows, her eyes still wet with fresh tears.

Prue rushed over. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Sniffing loudly Piper words came out in broken spurts and between deep sobbing breaths. "I…just…saw…Leo…and he ….kissed me….and told me goodbye. I finally realize how much I love him how much I want to be with him and it's too late."

Prue and Phoebe's eyes met over her head, small smiles on their faces. Even though the situation was dire they were thrilled Piper had finally come to her senses concerning Leo.

Stroking her sister's hair gently Prue spoke. "Oh sweetie that's great news."

Piper sent her a glare. "Great news? Prue didn't you hear what I said. I love Leo and it's too late."

"We did hear you but what you don't know is Phoebe has come up with a plan to save Leo."

Instantly Piper's demeanor changed. She sat up and wiped away the moisture on her face. "Plan? What plan?"

When the youngest sister had finished explaining, Piper's eyes sparkled with determination. This would work. They could save Leo.

Phoebe snatched a pad of paper from the floor and took pen in hand. "Okay, let's do this."

Leo took in his reflection the following afternoon. Standing in front of the full mirror he gazed at the figure looking back. Rhaid had insisted Leo wear the traditional wedding clothing of his people. This meant a white shirt with billowing sleeves and deep vee neck. It was tucked into matching white trousers which also bloused out at the bottom. This was also tucked into soft tan calf boots and finish off with a long sleeveless robe. The only color interrupting the ensemble was a wide gold embroidered sash tied snugly around his lean hips. The governor had also insisted on this for it represented Leo's high rank in the community once he married Rhaid's daughter.

Letting out a long sigh, Leo turned from the image. His mind turned to the events of last night. He wondered how upset Piper was with him. He had no right to kiss her like that. But as hard as he tried he wouldn't regret it either. It was all he had to get him through the next few hours as well as the rest of his life. His eyes checked the clock. Not much longer now. It seemed despite the Charmed One's best efforts he would have to through with this. He knew they had tried but some things just weren't meant to be. Fate was a fickle thing and unavoidable. Any more thoughts on the matter were put to an end when a knock sounded at his door. It was time. Squaring his shoulders he walked out of the room and on to his new future.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I know, I know I haven't updated like I promised I would. But I am now and I hope all of you will enjoy this delayed but final chapter. You all have been just wonderful sticking with this especially with all the delays. So my special thanks goes out to: **heather1021, Dream.of.Rainy.Days-X,foureverCharmed,halli-halliwell,Lamarquise,HollyShadow,Kcdancer,xXxGemzxXx,PiperandLeoFan101,de-anneiapurplemonkey,cheese and nicole812us. **

**Side notes/ Lamarquise to your question about the Elders forcing Leo and the whole Free Well thing….I struggled with that but I figured they went against his free will when he wanted to date Piper to begin with so I figured the Elders are a fickle bunch and will dictate what Whitelighters can and cannot do when they choose to. Hope that clears things us.**

Chapter Eight

The girls had stationed themselves behind one of the large marble columns which filled the main hall. They were back far enough to hide in the shadows but able to see everything. The room was filling up fast with the wedding guests and they were amazed to see all that had been done in a relatively short period of time. There were flowers everywhere and a long red carpet had been placed on the floor leading from the doorway to the far end of the room. There a makeshift alter had been constructed. More flowers where placed on white pedestals and large swatches of brightly colored silks were used as a backdrop. However considering what was about to take place, the sisters could not appreciate the effort.

When all the guests had been seated soft music began to play and all heads turned as Leo entered the room. Many guest curious about the man who was to wed what many considered their princess. Keeping his eyes trained ahead of him, Leo made his way down the red carpet toward what would be his new life. As he past where the girls were hiding, he paused just a moment as if he knew they were there. His eyes briefly searched the area as he continued on his trek.

Piper pressed deeper into the shadows as Leo went by. He looked so handsome all in white. The temptation to go to him and relieve his anxiety was so great, but they had to wait for the right time. Instead she silently watched his retreating back, secure in the knowledge that her and her sister's would prevail.

The music changed as it announced the arrival of the bride. Dressed in a beautiful white gown with tiny pearls threaded through the full skirt. The whiteness of the dress contrasted starkly with Nala's dark complexion. Her dark hair had been pulled up and delicate gauze veil covered her face. All in all she presented a lovely picture, but the Charmed One's knew what lie beneath the beauty and planned to expose it soon.

Nala's eyes never left Leo's as she approached, however his stayed fixed on the front of the alter. As the ceremony proceeded the sister's were surprised it would be a wiccan wedding. Not that they should have been after all it was a magical community. There was a short pause in the priestess words and this is when the Power of Three made their move. Coming out of their concealment, they silently took out a piece of paper, and whispered the spell.

**_The Power of Three will find the proof_**

_**To save an innocent we do seek.**_

_**The one who lied tell only truth**_

_**Honest lips must only speak.**_

A soft glow encompassed Nala s the spell went into effect. It was so subtle the girls were confident they were the only ones to have witnessed it. It was now time to end this farce. Walking as one, the three made their way to the front of the room.

Prue spoke first. "We're sorry, but we're really going to have to put a stop to this."

Nala and Leo's heads swung around at her words. The former glaring daggers the latter with cautious hope.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nala hissed with venom.

Prue cocked her head to one side. "Making things right."

The governor stood up. "What is the meaning of this? You three will leave immediately or I will have you forcibly removed."

"I don't think so." Phoebe said. "We have business to conduct and an innocent to save." Her gaze fell on Leo as she tossed him a smile.

"This is an outrage. Guards!"

"I wouldn't Rhaid." Piper warned. "Prue can dispose of them with a flick of her hand, literally."

"We tried to do this the easy way, but you refused." The eldest sister noted. "Now we'll take care of it our way."

Nala felt a small ball of panic form in her stomach. What did these witches have planned. "Father!"

Piper's eyes briefly flickered to Leo's before moving the outraged bride. "Save it Nala, we so have your number."

Nala's apprehension grew because the middle sister sounded so confident. Could this woman ruin all her well thought out plans? Could she cause Nala to loose Leo?

After the initial chatter from the wedding guests had died down, the sisters took advantage. Prue turned to Rhaid. "Ask her what really happened that night."

"I will do no such thing!" The governor spit out. "Guards!"

Prue raised her hands ready to do battle if necessary while Phoebe stepped in. "Ask her."

Under extreme protest, the governor reluctantly faced his daughter. Nala was relieved. She had nothing to worry about, all she had to do was stick to her story and everything would work out. What did bother her was the Charmed One's audacity to order her father about.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the sisters. "You will regret treating us so."

Piper's eyes hardened even more. "I doubt it. Rhaid?"

"Daughter, please tell them once again what happened so we may get on with the ceremony."

"Of course father." In a firm voice she spoke. "First I put a small dose of a sleeping draught into Leo's drink at the celebration." When she realized what she had revealed, she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Her father swallowed hard before saying, "Then what happened?"

Unable to stop herself, Nala blurted out more. "It was enough to put him in a deep sleep. Then I went into his room and climbed into bed."

Phoebe took it from here. "Did anything happen?"

"No. I fell asleep, but I knew when we were discovered in the morning it would seem as if we had spent the night making love. My father would have no choice but to have us marry."

Piper nodded her head. "So it was all a lie." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes!" The other woman cried out totally humiliated.

Leo had been taking it all in silently letting the girls do their thing, but here he finally spoke up. "But why Nala? I don't understand." The hurt of betrayal thick in his tone.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him. "Because I love you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you. I waited and waited for you to see me more than a friend. I got tired of waiting."

"So you tricked him along with everyone else. You don't do that to someone you love." Piper stated without sympathy.

Nala turned on her, venom threading her tone. "What do you know! You have his love yet you spurn it!"

"This isn't about Piper, Nala." Leo interrupted. "I thought of you as my friend and I can't believe you would do something so awful to me."

"Leo please." Her plea fell on deaf ears. None of them could muster an ounce of sympathy for her only pity.

Rhaid for his part could not believe what he was hearing. Could not believe this of his beloved daughter. Clearing the emotion out of his throat he said, "Under the circumstances I believe we shall call an end to all of this. Nala you will go to your room."

"But father."

His eyes turned to ice and his voice just as hard. "Now!" To the girls he said, "We greatly appreciate all your help but I think it best you leave as soon as possible." His next words were to Leo. "I'm not sure if you can ever forgive me. We have betrayed you beyond words. My only defense is I acted as a father."

Leo, ever the good soul attempted to reassure. "I do Rhaid, but I cannot say it didn't hurt that you thought so little of me. That you would think I would behave the way you accused me of."

The governor lowered his head in shame. "All you say is true. I can only offer my sincere apology and my heartfelt regret. We so value your guidance and friendship and we've repaid it most shabbily."

Leo's heart was incapable of holding a grudge. "I accept your apology, however I think it best I stay away. I will see that another Whitelighter be assigned."

Almost forgetting they still had an audience, Rhaid with a few curt words dispersed the crowd as he also took his leave. Suddenly the girls and Leo found themselves alone. The latter feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from him.

Eyeing the sister's his eyes filled with gratitude. "Thank you. I should have never doubted you."

"You got that right. We kicked some ass." Phoebe preened.

"Beside," Prue joined in, "we protect our own."

His smile broadened and his heart filled with love. It was good to know they felt about him as he did them. He let his eyes touch on Piper, but as always when in his company her words were sparse. It was okay. He understood and promised to himself he would do whatever he could to help Piper have her normal life with Dan. Knowing it would mean never seeing her again. It was something he would do for her.

"How about a lift buddy?" Prue joked wanting to get back home.

"You got it." In a flurry of white lights they were gone.

Two days later found Prue and Phoebe sitting in the conservatory debating how to spend some unexpected although well-deserved down time. They were leaning toward staying home, ordering pizza and renting a sappy movie. Piper had gone over to Dan's a short while ago and they did not envy the task. Since returning from their trip Piper had not changed her mind about what man she wanted in her life, the hard part was letting one of those men know it would not be him. A soft blue light glowed inside the doorway revealing a subdued Leo.

Both girls jumped at his arrival. No matter how often he orbed in they would never get use to it. "Sorry." He automatically apologized.

"It's okay Leo, so how's it going?" Phoebe asked.

"Fine. 'They' were very pleased with your success in saving a whole magical community."

Prue tucked her legs under her on the wicker couch. "Hey all in a day's work, or few days work anyway. What about you? How are you doing after all the drama?"

His eyes took on a distant look. "Okay, I really just want to put it behind me. If it wasn't for the three of you I'd be married to a woman I didn't love and my calling dramatically reduced."

Phoebe sent him an indulgent smile. "We wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, you know that."

"Well thanks again. Now to why I am here."

Prue sat up straighter. "Not another issue already."

"No, no. This is more personal than professional. I just wanted to let you know I am going to talk to 'Them' about reassigning me as you Whitelighter."

"Leo no." The youngest Halliwell protested.

Leo's eyes, full of sadness shook his head. "It's for the best Phoebe and I promised Piper that when we were done with this assignment I would get out of her life. I plan to keep that promise. I'm really going to miss you guys though."

"Leo I think you should wait and talk to Piper first." Prue tried to stall, hoping her sister would return soon so she could clear things up.

"We've talked plenty Prue. I know exactly how Piper feels. She is trying to have this normal life with Dan and me being around is messing that up. I won't be the cause of her unhappiness. You'll tell her goodbye for me?"

"Maybe you should tell me yourself." Piper's voice entered the conversation. She had just returned from a very uncomfortable meeting with Dan. Hearing the last of Leo's words, her heart stopped for a split second.

His gaze swung to hers, surprise evident in his features. He had hoped to avoid another encounter with her. He planned to say his goodbyes to Prue and Phoebe and be on his way, thus avoiding a painful exchange with Piper.

"Pi…Piper. I."

"You what? Planned to leave without telling me?"

Prue and Phoebe realizing it was time for them to make a strategic retreat silently left the room allowing the two some privacy.

Once they were alone, Leo's uneasiness increased as he tried to get a read on Piper's mood, but was failing miserably. This was not the way he had hoped this would go. His plan was to orb in tell Prue and Phoebe that he was leaving and avoiding Piper all together. Seemed fate had other plans.

Piper watched as the various emotions played across his face. Leo was never good at hiding anything. She wanted to smile, but refrained knowing it would only cause him more unease, instead she said, "We need to talk." Moving to the wicker sofa she sat down.

Moving from one foot to the other, Leo hesitated then followed and sat as far away from her as he was able on the small piece of furniture. Clamping his hands together he waited for what was to come next, figuring another tongue lashing was in the works. Let's face it, he had kissed her a few days ago without her consent and was once again at the manor, something she made clear time and time again was a nuisances. Oh yeah he was in trouble big time.

Trying to save himself from the worst of it he started to speak rapidly. "Listen Piper don't worry this is the last time I'll be showing up. I'm going to talk to 'Them' and I'll get reassigned I promise."

"What if I don't want you to be reassigned?"

The question brought him up short and his brain froze for a moment as he stared at her totally confused. "Huh?" He finally managed to say.

She repeated the question. "What if I don't want you to be reassigned?"

Shaking his head his forehead furrowed in a frown. "Of course you do. This way I won't be interrupting the normal life Dan and you have going. Remember?" How could she forget something so important he asked himself?

Smiling, she looked right at him. "What if I don't want a normal life or a normal guy like Dan.?"

Okay obviously she had hit her head at some point or maybe she was under some spell. It was the only explanation. "Piper, I think maybe something magical is going on here and you've forgotten what you wanted."

"Oh something magical is most definitely going on here, but it's not what you think." Now she became a little nervous. This was Leo for goodness sake, why should she feel nervous. "Leo, I've done a lot of thinking and after what happened when we were away with Nala and everything I've realized something." When he continued to stare at her with that confused look she explained further. "I realized that as much as I want a normal life, I want a life with you more. I thought Dan and the normal life he could give me was what was important, but it isn't. A normal life with a man you don't love with all your heart is not as important as a supernatural life with a man you do."

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing; she couldn't be saying what he thought she was saying. This was like some kind of dream. Did she just tell him she loved him? He needed to clear up to confusion. "I don't understand Piper. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Moving a little closer, she put her slim hand on his knee. "I love you Leo. I always have and I always will."

There was so much emotion coursing through his body he had trouble speaking. "Piper." He finally chocked out.

The emotion mirrored in his eyes was almost her undoing. Her own eyes began to swim with unshed tears. "So what do you think? Think and witch and a whitlighter can make a go of it?" She held her breath here, not really sure what his reaction would be. Maybe he didn't love her anymore. Maybe she was too late. His next words put all those doubts to rest.

"I think we can. I know I love you enough to see what happens next." Scooting closer, he cupped the side of her face and looked into her eyes.

'Oh boy' she thought, as she felt herself being pulled into their green depths. She couldn't catch her breath and her stomach was doing flip flops while the rest of her body began to tingle. As his head lowered and his lips met hers, her insides slowly melted.

Gently his mouth caressed hers and when she responded he let his own emotions take the lead. His lips parted and nudged hers to do the same. Slipping his tongue inside, he allowed himself the joy of exploring the sweet recesses of her mouth. Piper pressed herself closer to him feeling as if she could not get enough of him. Leo was about to loose control if he did not end this. With great reluctance he pulled away leaving both of them breathing hard.   
"Whoa." Piper finally managed.

Leo thought she was putting it mildly, but didn't argue. "Yeah." When he got his brain functioning again he went on. "I love you Piper Halliwell with all I am."

Snuggling into his arms, she smiled; confident she had made the right decision. Never had she felt more complete than when in his embrace. She truly believed they were destined to be together just as he had always felt. They were soul mates now and forever. "I love you too." She finally responded.

Prue and Phoebe peeked into the room a while later to find the pair still cuddled on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. They let themselves enjoy the moment. Not only had their sister found true happiness but it gave them hope they too would find someone special as well. With all the magic in their lives when it was all said and done true love proved to be the most magical of all.


End file.
